1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network channels that are accessible via the Internet and world wide web.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the Internet and world wide web have become widely used to distribute information to a large number of people. For example, network users can now direct their personal computers along with world wide web browser software (e.g., the NETSCAPE.RTM. COMMUNICATOR.TM. browser suite) to visit a web site such as WWW.NETSCAPE.COM to retrieve information (also referred to as "content") related to current events within the Internet community and links to other web sites. Typically, in order to receive current content, network users and, in particular, web browser users have to manually direct their web browsers to particular network sites on some sort of regular, periodic basis. Unfortunately, however, remembering to periodically visit a set of web sites to retrieve current content can become quite difficult. And, if the web sites have not changed since a previous visit, the network user could waste a significant amount of time in collecting and gathering already received content.
To address the difficulties associated with manual retrieval of content via the Internet and world wide web and to create commercial services that provide current content on a more regular basis, content providers (e.g., sports enterprises, news providers, companies, etc.) have established channel-type network services. Such channel services or "network channels" automatically provide current and dynamic content to network users who subscribe to the same. In essence, channel service providers broadcast content that is updated with new information that fits the particular interests of network channel subscribers.
Network channels are made possible as a result of what have been referred to as "webtop" clients. A webtop client such as the NETCASTER.TM. software package from NETSCAPE COMMUNICATIONS CORP. allows a network channel user or "subscriber" to receive content automatically. Additionally, subscribers may establish areas on their computer desktops (i.e., graphic displays) that are continuously updated with current content from one or more network channels.
Despite the obvious advantages provided by network channels in terms of their ability to automatically deliver dynamic content to channel subscribers, channel service providers, face significant problems in terms of actually generating dynamic content. Additionally, organizations that seek to establish a network channel, often must employ teams of personnel to manage the tasks of generating and installing new and current channel content on a regular basis. If such organizations intend to operate a network channel in addition to a typical web site, their problems are exacerbated by the fact that they often have to duplicate content in addition to needing additional content creation personnel. For example, content to be displayed on a typical web site may be germane to a network channel broadcast (e.g., a news event related to current events about company happenings). As such, the only ways that the organization may place such content on a web site and on a network channel at the same time include duplicating and possibly changing the appearance of the content for dual system display, and delivering static content via a network channel. The problems associated with duplication of content and effort are not acceptable options in the business world due to the associated costs. Moreover, automatic or "push" delivery of static web sites through network channels defeats the nature and purpose of network channels--delivery of dynamic and current content. Accordingly, there exists no good way for organizations to automatically generate network channel content without incurring significant costs and burdens.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an improved system and method for automatically generating content for a network channel. Such a system and method must be able to process existing network documents without requiring the same to become inoperable within conventional web browser technologies. Moreover, to be commercially meaningful and viable, a system and method according to the present invention must be able to automatically scan and extract content from network documents without requiring content providers to take on content formatting and generation burdens that may otherwise slow or impede the content generation process.